


Brought Together By Boredom

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by reading to much AlecXRose Fiction ????? Sorry its gotten to my head haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Rose Tyler was bored out of her mind! Her friend, Shireen, had begged her to come to the party and Rose had finally given in. But, only when her mum said she needed 'fresh air'. Rose had rolled her eyes, but agreed to go. But now she was regretting that choice. Rose decided to find a secluded place to spend the rest of the party alone- Perhaps reading - if she was lucky. Rose crept away and found a quiet - rather dark - room with a couch and a few books scattered around. Rose shrugged and sat down on the couch, swinging her legs up and grabbed the nearest book. An educational book about stars? Odd for anyone who’d hold a party like this... Rose shrugged and flipped through the book, looking at the illustrations that ranged from farfetched and odd to completely realistic and educational. Rose sat reading, intently, until she heard the door open and someone walked in.  
“Who are you?” A man's annoyed voice asked, as he walked towards where she was laying.  
“ ‘Ey look buddy I’m just readin',” Rose said, rolling her eyes.  
“You didn’t answer my question,” The man retorted.  
She finally looked away from her book. She noticed he was young-ish - probably about ten years older than her. He had chestnut hair that sort of flopped over one eye,he also had a bit of scruff on his face – which Rose thought was a little more than adorable – and brown eyes that glowed in the darkness. But, he was glaring at her.  
“You barged in.”  
Rose puppy dogged her spot in the book and setting it down on the ground. She sat up, watching him intently.  
“Oi! I was here first! I just stepped out for minute,” The man growled.  
“You left,” Rose shrugged.  
“You can do it again basically- Get lost!”  
Rose glared back at him and pushed off the couch to a more intimidating position. The man just rolled his eyes. He was taller than her and she knew it, but Rose held herself higher. The mystery man just laughed mockingly, shoving his hands into his pockets and holding his chin high – over her head. Arrogantly, Rose's eyes shined defiantly as she sized him up. The guy just shrugged and side stepped her easily. He plopped down on the couch.  
“Git!” Rose growled, turning on him.  
“I easily out match you,” The guy shrugged, giving her a sure look like he really could care less what she did.  
“Oh yeah?” Rose crossed her arms.  
“Defensive position?” The guy laughed, eyes gleaming.  
“No! CROSS position!”  
The guy just gave her a look conveying, a clear message ‘you keep telling yourself that’. The guy leaned over, resting his head on the arm of the couch. Rose groaned and sat back down on her side, being careful not to touch him at all.  
“Since I’m apparently stuck with you- Name, please?” The guy said, looking at her pointedly.  
“Rose,” Rose muttered, grabbing her book and opening it on her knees.  
She gave him a pointed look over the book.  
“What? You want something you have to ask,” The guy stated annoyed.  
“I gave you my name,” Rose mumbled, as if it should be obvious – which it was.  
The guy tilted his head.  
“So you give me yours!” Rose hissed, biting her lip.  
“Oh right- Alec.” The guy- Alec - said, disgustedly as if he absolutely hated it – which he absolutely did.  
Rose sighed, “Ta.”  
She muttered looking back at her book.  
“What book is that?” Alec asked leaning closer to her- close enough she could feel his breath on her, slightly, exposed knee.  
Rose blushed lightly,enough that he couldn’t see in the darkness.  
"Astronomy? You’re interested in astronomy?” He asked incredulously.  
“Yes! Can’t a girl be interested in STARS?” Rose growled, pulling back.  
Her knee felt cold without his breath on it and she was tempted to scoot back towards him, but he pulled back before she could do anything.  
“S’pose- I’m rather interested in that field - I’m quite good at astronomy,” Alec smirked at her –a real smirk this time without the annoyed grumpy teasing look from before.  
Rose was enjoying this new smirk quite a lot.  
“Bet ya are,” Rose teased.  
“I am,” He said shrugging.  
The smile gone, Rose almost yelled at him. Another thing Rose almost did was scoot closer to him till, he got uncomfortable. But he became quiet and Rose shrugged, getting back to her book.

After a perfectly comfortable silence that - lasted thirty minutes - Alec was fidgeting. He’d been content to watch Rose reading, but she, it seemed, was slowly drifting to sleep now with the book as her pillow. Alec smiled softly to himself as she mumbled under her breath, still trying to read but she seemed to become alert when she caught him smiling. She gave him a tongue touched grin and he stopped smiling and glared at her. Rose laughed and shivered.  
“ ‘S cold in ‘ere,” Rose stated, shivering again.  
She put her book back on the ground and crossed her arms. Alec could see goose bumps flesh on her exposed arms, he pulled his gaze to her face.  
“Jack, the royal git, has some blankets in here somewhere,” Alec offered, quietly.  
“What happened to being all grumpy 'eh?” Rose laughed.  
Alec stood up looking around for the cupboard where the blankets were, when he found it, he pulled out a fluffy white and grey blanket and walked back to Rose. He sat down next to her and spread the blanket over her. He made it move away but Rose- who was half asleep - made a small disappointed moan noise. Alec shrugged, not moving. Rose took a deep breath and took the blanket off. She wrapped it around both of them and lay her head back down with a contented sigh. Alec smiled at her, sitting stiffly next to her. Rose shifted trying to be closer to him. Alec rolled his eyes and lay down with her. Rose purred and fell asleep, but Alec shifted around awkwardly feeling odd. He finally slipped away from her, he sighed tapped her nose softly and turned to walk away.  
“Night Rose,” He muttered, shrugging as he walked out of the room.  
He headed towards the door set on leaving the party.

Rose felt someone shake her. She groaned and opened her eyes, and looked up at Shireen who was glaring at her.  
“Rose! You worried me SICK! I couldn’t find you! And then that MAN walked out of here! Gosh Rose never do that AGAIN!” Shireen shrieked, shaking her head her eyes wide.  
“Hmm? Man? Oh Alec! Where’d he got off to?” Rose asked, blinking blearily.  
“Alec? You KNEW him Rose? Gosh what did you two DO in here?” Shireen screeched.  
Rose rolled her eyes at her friend.  
“Nothing! I was reading and he came in and we sort of talked, he was grumpy, and then later he got me a blanket! That’s all I swear!” Rose replied, getting up off the couch.  
“YIKES! You sure? You certainly SMELL odd Rose!”  
Rose had noticed it to the old books and banana scent that she connected with Alec.  
“Shut up,” Rose groaned, stretching. “I hardly knew him we did nothing I swear! All I know is his name is Alec, he’s a grumpy git to everyone and he likes astronomy.”  
“What time is it?” Rose yawned. “7 AM,” Shireen replied still eyeing Rose curiously.  
“Stop giving me that look! I already TOLD you!” Rose glared at her friend. “I’d better go they’ll be missing me at Henrik's.”  
Rose muttered tucking a golden strand of hair behind her ear as she headed towards the door - the same Alec took the night before.

“Shireen you mind giving me Jack’s number?” Rose asked, not looking at her friend.  
“Ooo! Sure Rose!” Shireen said, listing off the number.  
Rose smiled and typed it in.  
“Ta,” Rose murmured.  
“I’ll be right back” Rose exclaimed, walking away from Shireen. She hit ‘call’ on her phone.  
“Hello! Jack Harkness at your service! What may I do that pleases you today?”  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
“Hi- Hello, uhm, I’m Rose Tyler I came to your party last week with my friend Shireen. There was this guy there named Alec. I’m wondering if there’s any way to get a hold of him? I uhm - he knows a lot about astronomy and I’d like to learn.”  
Rose blushed to herself and bit her lip.  
“That grumpy git? Why are you wasting your time with him! Especially when I am on the market!” Jack replied.  
Rose groaned, “I said ASTRONOMY! Nothing bloody else! Why does everyone keep hinting at THAT!” Rose growled once again. “Look, Harkness, I just want his number, 'kay?” Rose hissed, annoyed.  
“Fine.”  
Jack listed off the number and Rose wrote it down on her arm.  
“Never gonna talk to you again, Harkness,” Rose growled, hanging up.  
She slipped her phone into her pocket and smirked at the numbers on her arm – numbers that belonged to Alec Hardy. Rose couldn’t wait to call him later when she got back to her flat.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem second chapter : D In which... Annoyed-ness turns into flirting which turns into arguing ??? xD

Alec tugged on his ear and flipped the page of his book. He reached up and jiggled his glasses around on his nose to fix their position. Alec heard his cell phone ring from his pocket, he rolled his eyes and let it keep ringing. He went back to reading but his phone began ringing again, quickly after it stopped. He groaned and pulled it out of his coat pocket, he didn’t know the number but in case it was a salesman he needed to tell them to sod off. So he answered.  
“Hullo?” He said, annoyed.  
“Hey! This Alec?”  
He recognized the voice but couldn’t place it.  
“Yeah, whadda ya want?” Alec asked, irritably.  
“It's Rose! We met a week ago at Jack's party – he’s a git. I wanted you to teach me about astronomy. Ya’ know, if ya want?” Rose asked innocently.  
Alec raised an eyebrow.  
“Right,” Alec replied, glaring at the wall, picturing her infront of him.  
“Do I have to?”Alec muttered.  
“I’d love it if you would!” Rose pleaded.  
“Fine, but if your horrid It’s gonna stop,” Alec replied, giving up.  
“Great! Wait, what- whatever. If I’m ‘horrid’ then I can always find someone better,” Rose replied coolly.  
“No you can’t!” Alec blurted sounding more than a little hurt.  
“I know,” Rose replied, quietly.  
John was taken aback.  
“What?” He blurted surprised.  
“Uh nothin',” Rose said, quickly.  
Alec shrugged, shaking his head.  
“Tomorrow I get out of work at 4PM,” Rose muttered.  
“Alright 4PM outside of- Where is it you work?” Alec asked biting the inside of his cheek, grumpily.  
“Henrik's,” Rose replied quickly, as if she got asked this question often.  
But timidly she replied, as if she normally had people scoffing and leaving her behind when she confessed that she was a shopgirl. Alec sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“Alright 4:10PM at the chippy down the street from Henrik's… Deal?” Alec asked, he heard Rose make an odd squeak noise.  
“I wasn’t asking you out on a date!” Alec spat quickly, without thinking how that could hurt her.  
“See you tomorrow.”  
Alec groaned and hung up before she could reply.

Rose got out of work 10 minutes early and had gotten to the chippy 15 minutes early. She stood outside, leaning against the wall.  
‘S not a date, no need to go in- no need!  
Rose had been mentally punching herself for even thinking that. Rose was so caught up in her thoughts she didn’t hear him come up.  
“Hullo? You ‘n there, Tyler?”  
Rose looked up to see him glaring at her, eyebrows raised.  
“Shut up, Hardy,” Rose countered voice, cracking half way through, she looked away.  
“How’d you know?” She murmured.  
“Know what? That it was you? You sorta stand out - not that you’re pretty... You’re last name? I asked your boss.”  
Rose shrugged, still not looking at him. She heard him shuffle a bit and when she looked up they were face to face – glaring face to horrified face. Rose stumbled back only to find the wall behind. Startled, she slipped and fell sideways on her bum.  
“You alright there, Tyler?” Alec asked, stepping back with an annoyed look on his face.  
“Uh yeah- Yeah, I’m good,” Rose shivered and stood up not looking at him.  
“Where to?” Rose asked looking at her feet.  
"In the chippy, Tyler,” Alec rolled his eyes.  
“Didn't I make that much clear?”  
Rose shook her head.  
“No… You said, 'Not a… date',” She squeaked the last word, so that he hardly made it out.  
Alec rolled his eyes - like he always does.  
“C’mon then,” He said walking into the chippy.  
He stomped over to a table and sat down. He shoved his hands in his pockets.  
“Comin' Rose?” He yelled, the 'R' rolling brilliantly with his Scottish accent.  
“Yes! Wait- Did you call me Rose, Alec?” She gave him an odd look.  
“No… Speaking of which don’t call me Alec I prefer Hardy or DI or Detective,” Alec hissed as Rose rolled her eyes and sat down.  
“So you’re a DI?” Rose asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Alec shrugged - typical.  
“We’re here for- How long? ‘n hour, of astronomy- Nothing else!” Alec made his point clear.  
"This is not a date."  
"You’re not pretty."  
"I don’t even like you."  
Rose was a bit more then hurt.  
“Yeah, I got it 'Detective Grumps',” Rose retorted, annoyed.  
“Hey what’d I do?” Alec asked, looking a little irritable but not hurt.  
“You’re an insufferable git that’s what!” Rose replied, coyly not looking at him.  
Alec glared at her.  
“What? I’m sure you’ve heard it before!” Rose growled, raising her eyebrows.  
“Maybe… From Miller,” Alec grumbled, “and… The Latimer’s,” Alec fidgeted, “And… my daughter.”  
Rose blanched. “Your what now?” She stared at him in disbelief.  
Alec shrugged, avoiding her gaze. Rose shook her head.  
“Bad topic 'eh? I got it we can move onto astronomy,” Rose offered, looking worried.  
“That’d be best, Tyler.”

“I learned lots! Thanks Alec, today was great,” Rose smiled at him brightly.  
“I. Said. It’s. Hardy,” Alec replied, frigidly.  
“Yep and I said it's Rose,” Rose shrugged and smirked at him.  
He just glared his typical glare.  
“Anyways, I don’t know about you but I loved hanging out with - uhm... learning more about astronomy,” Rose said pausing to give him a coy tongue touched grin.  
“So if I’m not insufferable then we could maybe do it again? I had a good time Detective,” Rose exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. Alec made a ‘pffsh’ noise that completely failed due to his accent. Rose giggled and punched his shoulder playfully.  
“Tomorrow,” Alec said, giving her one of those dead serious looks of his that either made your blood go cold or kept you staring at him.  
For Rose it was the latter, she just stared. She didn’t even openly gape at him, he cocked an eyebrow.  
“Something wrong? Tomorrow not good?” Alec asked giving her an odd look that conveyed that he didn’t much care about her answer which was dead wrong.  
“No… No! Tomorrow is perfect!” Rose gave him a wide tongue touched grin again.  
“Alright then, Tyler, see you tomorrow,” Alec replied as he turned and walked away.  
Rose rolled her eyes. She had to take the same path home as him, so she ran to catch up with him. Rose tapped his shoulder and he came to a complete stop. Rose almost ran into him! Alec was caught off guard so much that he actually broke into a bit of a grin.  
“What? Lesson's over, Tyler,” Alec said, gruffly.  
He wiped the grin off his face and gave her a cold look.  
“We have to take the same path home,” Rose shrugged and gave him a look that invited him to protest, but he just shrugged and trudged forward.  
Rose rolled her eyes and walked after him, catching up with him pretty quickly.  
“What!?” Alec asked, turning his head to glare at her.  
Rose let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Nothin' Alec, just walking home,” Rose replied tersely.  
“I told you not to call me that!” Alec growled.  
“I told you to leave me alone last week, too! You wanna have that conversation? ‘Cause I’m perfectly happy to have that conversation with you!” Rose yelled, picking up the pace a bit and ramming her hands into her hoodie pocket with a huff.  
Alec took a deep breath and ran after her.  
“I meant I prefer HARDY!” Alec called ahead to her as he hurried to catch up.  
“Yeah whatever!” Rose replied keeping up the quick pace.  
“ ‘S okay,” Rose replied with a shrug.  
“Mickey was being a git this morning- I mean, I'm sorry to take it out on you,” Rose glanced at him quickly before looking away.  
“And who’s this Rickey person?” Alec asked, with an investigative tone in his voice.  
“Tyler, your withholding important evidence! I might have to haul you in for obstruction of justice,” Alec continued with a small smirk.  
Rose slowed her pace falling back and matching his. Alec raised his eyebrows.  
“I can be a wild one how ya’ gonna take me in?” Rose said smirking and wiggling her eyebrows.  
“Oh I don’t know handcuffs?” Alec replied smirking right back.  
Rose’s smirk widened, she stuck her tongue between her teeth an odd flirtatious twinkle in ‘er eye. Alec looked away, backing away from the topic.  
“I asked you a question, Miss.Tyler, I expect an answer!” Alec persisted.  
“Mickey’s ‘m boyfriend,” Rose replied, shrugging and looking away.  
Alec blanched.  
“Your- What? Really? You? A boyfriend?” Alec bit his tongue in order to stop himself from laughing.  
“YES! I happen to have had my share! Even if YOU are an insufferable git! Even if YOU don’t get it! Even if YOU don’t like me at all! Even if YOU find that surprising! Why does your opinion matter? You don’t even LIKE me! You shouldn’t even HAVE an opinion!” Rose yelled walking ahead, again a furious look on her face.  
Alec watched her walk away and turn off his path - without a goodbye? Alec wondered if she’d show up the next day for their second lesson. Heck, he wondered if he even would!


End file.
